Life At Sword's Point
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Prequel2His Majesty, Sleeping Beauty. Century before, Yami was once again crowned king in a war-divided country. And Yugi, as his lover, is on the other side. When battle hits home, will Yami recognize Yugi on the battlefield, or will Yugi die? slash. yyx
1. Chapter 1

This is the prequel to His Majesty, Sleeping Beauty

This is the prequel to His Majesty, Sleeping Beauty. You should read that story at some time. I think I'm about one thirds through with it.

Anyway, review please! Or I won't update until like a bazillion years later!

I also found my to-do list, chock full of fanfictions and what not. Some I don't remember, but some I do. It's nice to rediscover something like that.

Plus I found a fanfic for the ending of Reverse Psychology, Hikari Kame and Yami Rini. White turtle, dark rabbit. So I'm going to change my name to Hikari Kame. Hope no one minds.

If you lose track of me, just look up on google rini kimi. You'll still find it.

Happy reading! And review!

At Sword's Point

Chapter 1

Yami sighed. The beautiful country of Celestin was now split into a vicious civil war. The nobles and the kings against the rebels from the rural villages.

Yami had personally gone to try to talk to the villagers, but none would listen. Yugi, is lover, had told him that many priests and nobles are abusing their position, and even though Yami was the king, he couldn't just overthrow those abusers. He procrastinated on doing anything, and now it was too late.

As Yami prepared for battle, his thoughts continuously ran back to Yugi. He had not seen him in days. Yugi had finally escaped from the palace, but Yami still held hope that he would come back.

Yugi was never coming back.

DURING THE BATTLE

Yami was fighting across the valley. His long sword knocked down rebels left and right. He swung a clear path through, and his soldiers took care of the rest.

With a great roar, the hill across opened up, and reinforcements pulled in, led by someone on a brown horse.

Immediately the leader of the reinforcements charged straight towards Yami. With one hand, he blocked, but was pushed back. Yami was stunned. This person was very strong.

He fought harder now, and slowly pushed the person back. He slashed, and the person parried. He was a small target, but he was quickly tiring. He swung the sword down, and as the person blocked, he pulled out his other sword and stabbed the guy through this chest.

The man lurched forward, and Yami pulled out his sword. He fell down to the ground, and the helmet bounced off.

The beautiful face of Yugi looked up from the ground, dying.

Time stopped. Yami fazed out of the battle. Soldiers fought and died around him. The rebels were losing badly.

Yami just stared down and watched as Yugi smiled sadly and slowly blinked his eyes. Finally he closed his eyes, still clutching his bloody armor. There was no saving him.

Yami slid off his horse.

"Your Majesty!" A voice shot through. Yami stepped back in shock as arrows flew in front of him, killing a soldier that had run to his aid.

Yami looked to his left. The other hill had now been filled by more rebels; the king and his diminishing army was surrounded. A buff blonde figure was holding a flag. He yelled down.

"I am Jonouchi Katsuya!" Seto's breath hitched, and Yami reached out to steady him. Seto's face was of absolute horror.

"It is time for your reign to end, King Atem! You have killed our leader, Mutou Yugi! We now take revenge!! Never again will you ruin any more of us!" Katsuya blew a horn, and men, women, and some children ran down, bloodlust in their yells. The king was doomed.

Katsuya charged straight towards Yami, and he raised his shield in defense.

"How dare you call yourself Yugi's lover? You killed him!" Katsuya was furious; he no longer contained rational thought.

"But….I didn't know…" Yami's eyes widened. He looked towards Yugi.

'He ran away the day of the battle. He put on a helmet so that I would treat him like a normal soldier, the enemy. And if he's killed, the rebels will attack with all force.'

'And because I'm fighting here, I will be killed. The rebels will have won.' Yami thought in despair. A brilliant plan. Did Yugi even love him?

It was too much. Yami screamed in agony, and lightning shot down from the sky as dark clouds engulfed the valley.

It lasted for a few moments. Then the clouds cleared.

Everything had been destroyed. The valley had become a desert scarred with lightning.

And Yami was the only one standing. He turned towards Yugi, whose face was scarred and bloody from being hit by the lightning. Yami's eyes were cold and filled with ugly evil. He walked towards Yugi, getting on his hands and knees over him.

"You ruined me. You tricked me into giving up everything for you." He smiled now, evilly. "You never gave me what I deserved; you. So now, I'll take it from you."

And Yami defaced Yugi's dead body by raping him, taking his innocence in death.

And the castle turned black. Yami, his body covered with Yugi's blood panted, and finally, he fell forward, waiting for the next Yugi to wake him from his nightmare.

As;dlkfja;sldkfjlsakjdflaskjdflskjdf

I know, I know, I'm a sick fuck. But it's better than all that fluff, right? I've decided to postpone the rest of this story until after I get halfway through His Majesty, Sleeping Beauty. That way, you can read both at the same time, and it'll be better.

Review please!


	2. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
